Chapter 4 - He's Not Waking Up
Dashi's POV Dashi: No, NO! Shellington, wake up! You have to drive the Gup home! *He wasn't waking up. I looked at the bleeding scratches on his body where glass cut him. I could feel tears in my eyes. I tried screaming for help; but nobody answered. I started crying so hard.I screamed as loud as I could. Dashi: Shellington, wake up! *No answer. I leaped out of the Gup and tried pushing it with all my strength. Nothing happened. I looked inside the Gup, where glass was shattered everywhere. I started frantically looking around, and then I saw the Octopod! I swam so fast, my legs hurt. When I got into the Launch Bay, I saw Tweak and Captain Barnacles talking about ordering new things for the Gups. They looked at my worried face. Tweak: What's wrong, Dashi? Dashi: Shellington! He crashed the Gup, and now he isn't waking up! Captain Barnacles: Tweak, sound the Octo-Alert. *Tweak ran to the desk and pressed the button. Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, to the Launch Bay. *Shellington's POV *I was just driving... And then Dashi started screaming my name. Glass shattered everywhere and a shard poked halfway into my skin. Then, I passed out in Dashi's arms. How'd it happen? I wasn't looking. I was looking into Dashi's beautiful eyes. Now, darkness covered my view of the ocean. I was still lying in Dashi's arms. Suddenly, I felt her lay me down. I could hear her screaming. If I could hear, how come I couldn't see? It felt like hours, but suddenly, someone lifted me up. I felt tingly as someone pulled me into the water. I was swimming...somewhere. Suddenly, I was lifted out of the water and laid down on the ground. I could hear screaming again, and the voices echoed. ?: He...He...is...is...dead...dead... ?: No...no...I...I...think...think...I...I...can...can...save...save...him...him... ?: But...but...what...what...if...if...it's...it's...too...too...late...late... ?: Dashi...Dashi...stay...stay...calm...calm. *The voices suddenly faded out, and I could see light appearing. How come this was happening? I was only 22... Too young to die. I felt myself rising, but then, I felt a horrible pain. Like someone tore out my heart. But, the pain soon disappeared, and the light was disappearing. Was I really coming back? *Peso's POV *We all arrived into the Launch Bay. That was when I realized Dashi's tears. Dashi was crying hard. I wondered what happened... Suddenly, I noticed Captain Barnacles sniffling a little. Hey' dashi dont worry' he will be alright. Ok, this was a bit weird... Captain Barnacles: Octonauts, Shellington crashed the Gup-A, and now he has passed out in the Gup. and finally passes away during a crash Dashi: I was with him. He was talking to me, and then I screamed his name, and he crashed into rocks. Then, glass splattered everywhere... I think one went inside him. He then passed out in my arms. Peso: Captain, I have to help him before he can die. Captain Barnacles: Agreed. Dashi, Peso, into the Gup-C. Tweak, open the Octo-Hatch. Tweak: You got it, Cap. *We piled into the Gup-C, and Tweak opened the door for us. Dashi drove the Gup-C to where Shellington crashed, and then I got out to help him out. When I got inside, I saw blood gushing out of his stomach. Yep, a piece of glass did get inside him. So, I pulled him to the Gup-C, and laid him on the ground. Dashi gasped. Dashi: He's dead. He really is dead! Peso: No, I think I can save him. Dashi: But... What if it's too late? Peso: Dashi, stay calm. *I reached for my tweezers, then looked out Captain Barnacles and Dashi, and laughed nervously. Peso: You may want to turn around... *They turned, and I pulled out the shard. Even more blood gushed out, but I covered the hole quickly and wrapped him in bandages. That's when Shellington's eyes started opening. Dashi: He's alive! Shellington: Ugh... What happened? Peso: Glass went into your stomach when you crashed the Gup-A, but you're ok now. Shellington: Oh... My stomach really hurts. Peso: It will for a couple days. For now, you should get some rest. Captain Barnacles: I'll tow the Gup-C, while you two keep him stabled. *Captain left the Gup, and I looked at Dashi. She looked worried... But this means... She doesn't like Captain Barnacles!